ANBU Days
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Being in ANBU should have been awesome. Not until Itachi got a stupid man crush on Kakashi. *First time lemon at the end.


**•ANBU Days•**

[][][]

 **1\. Look Good**

Itachi sighed and stared at his new ANBU clothes bestowed on him by the Hokage. They were the sleeveless ones. The clothes Tenzo-san and Captain wore. If he wore this it would show his ANBU tattoo. And there next mission was in the snow...he didn't have a scarf. Itachi sighed once more and began to change. Itachi stretched out in his new clothes and walked out to see Kakashi.

"Captain..! Sorry for making you wait." Itachi bowed and apologized. Kakashi chuckled lightly and stood up. He put his hand on Itachi's shoulder, making him preen on the inside.

"You're to polite Itachi. It's fine. You ready?" Itachi nodded and looked away from his gaze. Okay so here's the thing, a man crush is not meaning Itachi is in _**love**_ with him. No, it's a man crush. So when Kakashi looked him up and down and smiled slightly, Itachi definitely blushed. On the inside ofcourse.

"You look good. Let's go." Kakashi smirked and walked away. Itachi paused and stared at his retreating back. _Look good?_ Itachi repeated in his head and caught up, smiling slightly, while putting his mask on.

[][][]

 **2\. Scarf**

Itachi sat behind the tree and removed his mask. He held his arm and groaned. It's not like he had a wound. He rarely, if ever, gets injured. He was just...yes, cold. It was snowing earlier and after effects are a thing, you know? First time in a sleeveless ANBU uniform. Itachi could feel the goosebumps forming. Kakashi sat in front of him and sighed.

"Cold, huh?" Itachi nodded and looked away. Can't even look him in the eye, dammit! Kakashi removed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Itachi looked him straight in the eye and blinked. "I won't need it." Kakashi's eyes crinkled, so he knew he was smiling. Itachi breathed in and bit his lip.

"I..thank you..." Itachi looked down, realizing how close he was. Their noses were practically touching! Kakashi backed away and Itachi almost pouted.

[][][]

 **3\. Sleep**

Itachi closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, while guarding the Hokage. That wouldn't end well. Itachi wavered in his ground and stood up straight again. He had been doing nonstop missions lately, and some not with Kakashi, much to his dismay. He blinked again and wished he could rinse his face. Or at least rub his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching and got into battle ready position.

"Whoa, just me Itachi." Kakashi rose his hands and calmed him.

"Sorry Captain. Ah..why are you here?" _Not that I don't want you here, just that you're unexpected, and I,_ Itachi fumbled in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear Kakashi.

"Just came to check on you." Itachi was then glad he had a mask, for he blushed like no other.

"Thank you..." Itachi looked away. Kakashi frowned, noticing how he was doing that alot lately. He brushed it aside and walked towards him.

"You seem tired." Kakashi recited and right then Itachi fell forward. Kakashi caught him in time and Itachi snuggled in. Kakashi blushed a bit and chuckled. "Geez, at least try to get sleep." Kakashi smiled and brought him closer. Holding him.

[][][]

 **4\. Dango**

Itachi took another bite of his multi colored dango treats. Even though yellow was his favorite, they were out. He swallowed and crumpled up the bag. He loved dango, so that one wasn't enough for him. But he is grateful.

"Here you are." Kakashi's voice echoed. Itachi looked down from the tree he was in and jumped down. He bowed in front of Kakashi and greeted him.

"Hai, Captain?" Itachi asked. He looked in Kakashi's hand and saw a dango treat packet. Kakashi followed his gaze and smirked.

"Oh, I was just going to eat all this dango myself. Since no one wants any.." He opened the packet and motioned the dango to his mouth. He looked back at Itachi and saw his eyes twirling. "Haha..just kidding Itachi. Here."

"Oh. No, I'm sorry for troubling you..." Itachi bowed and apologized. Kakashi shook his head and grabbed his hand. "Captain?" Kakashi placed the dango in his hand and Itachi sadly didn't have a mask to cover his blush.

"Have it." Kakashi insisted. Itachi nodded, speechless. And Kakashi watched him meekly eat it. And they thought at the same time, _I think I like dango even more._

[][][]

 **5\. Look at me**

Kakashi hit the last target of his kunai practice. He sighed and sat down in a patch of grass. He -for some reason- kept thinking of Itachi. He was a special kid, of course. But he was always so shy around him. He would barely say something when they were alone. And he never looked him in the eyes. But that didn't mean he liked him...right?

"Captain." Itachi swooped down from the trees and appeared in front of him. "Lord Third requests your attendance." Itachi told him, Kakashi stood and dusted himself off.

"Thank you Itachi." Itachi nodded and looked down, finding his feet very interesting. Kakashi frowned and walked closer. Itachi looked up and saw him closer than before, so he looked to the side this time. Kakashi took another step closer, and Itachi kept looking away, with slight pink on his cheeks.

Kakashi widened his eyes and came to a conclusion, _He's blushing?_ Well, as much of a conclusion he can come up with. Kakashi grabbed his chin and turned his head. Itachi looked in his eyes for a little bit, but then looked in the corner of his eye instead. Kakashi sweat dropped and gloomed.

 _Does he hate me?_

[][][]

 **6\. Small kiss**

The ANBU locker room was probably the only place ANBU actually acted like normal humans. Men were running around slapping each other with wet towels, while they were in towels. Others giving each other noogies. And some chatting about their love lives.

"Rali told me I had to be more 'passionate' in the sheets." One man sighed. Tenzo-san hit him and motioned to Itachi.

"We have a ten year old here!" The rest laughed at his joke. Itachi removed his sandals and glared slightly with irritation.

"Thirteen. And I know very well what being 'in the sheets' means." Itachi closed his locker. The rest smirked.

"Okay smart guy. Ever kiss someone before?" Itachi paused and was glad his back was to them. Because his face red and he was looking for a subtle move. But he didn't need one. Kakashi came running in, trying to get away from a wet towel and tripped. Causing a huge catastrophe. But Itachi focused more on the fact that Kakashi was on top of him. And his lips behind his mask grazed on his cheek.

"Sorry Itachi." Kakashi got up and held out his hand. Itachi got up and looked away. He held his cheek and felt them warm. His first kiss..

[][][]

 **7\. Held close**

Itachi groaned and removed his mask. He held his shoulder and tried to remove the small dagger. He yelped in pain and saw all the blood pour out. He heard his name and saw Kakashi running to him. Itachi closed his eyes and blacked out.

Itachi saw the Konoha Hospital ceiling and sat up. He groaned And felt his sore shoulder. It was bandaged but it still hurt. At least he didn't use his right shoulder much. He heard the door creak and he saw Kakashi enter with some painkillers.

"You're awake. Good, the nurse says you need to take these." Itachi took them and added them up with water. Kakashi frowned seeing him struggle to remove the blanket from his shoulder. "It's rare to see you get injured." Itachi looked away with disappoint on his face. Of himself.

"I know. I'm sorry...I was out of it.." Itachi played with the blanket and didn't look at Kakashi. Kakashi got closer to him and grabbed his head. He pulled him closer, making his head rest on his chest. Itachi tried to move away, but he held him closer.

"Captain..what are you..?" Kakashi raised his head and placed their foreheads on each others. Itachi breathed in and tried to calm down.

"Don't be sorry." Itachi opened his eyes and almost fainted when he saw Kakashi pull down his mask and hold him closer.

[][][]

 **8\. Like**

Okay so maybe just a man crush on Kakashi isn't the thing. He is more..in like with him. Now don't confuse, like with love. He doesn't love Kakashi, okay!? He just likes him. Yes as in like _like._ Itachi played with his hair and bit the inside of his lip. He feels like one of those teenage girls that swoon over hot guys, namely they swoon over him.

"Hey Itachi, you catch all that?" Kakashi asked snapping him back to reality. Itachi looked him in the yes and nodded.

"Hai Captain." Itachi worded looking at the plan to retake wall Maria (jk). The plan to find the rogue Shinobi from Cloud to find the documents he stole. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"Hey...maybe you should stay Itachi. You still seem out of it and I would never forgive myself if you got injured again." Itachi shook his head.

"I'm fine...I'll be okay." Itachi reassured him. Kakashi sighed and put his hands on Itachi's shoulders. He smiled at him and sighed again.

"You're so stubborn, but that's why we love you!" Kakashi stood up and grabbed the plans. "Let's move." He walked away and Itachi stayed still. He blushed madly and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

"Love..!?" Itachi whisper shouted.

[][][]

 **9\. Pretty**

"The kid is such a freakin' pretty boy!" One ANBU member complained about Itachi. Kakashi listened in on one side of the lockers. To everyone's idiocy, Itachi was outside listening as well.

"His pale, no blemished, emotionless, clean face! And screw his ponytail!" Another pouted and felt his three pimples in between his eyebrows. They kept complaining and most of them were flicking off random things, imagining Itachi.

Kakashi frowned. He liked Itachi's paleness. And his hair, it was long and silky. His eyes were something that most anyone could get lost in. And those pretty lips. They look so warm and..not kissable! _Can't believe I was thinking of my_ _subordinate_ _like that. Especially with his age..._ Kakashi thought and mentally slapped himself.

He walked out and glared at them. "So, gossiping, hm? Back to work!" Kakashi anime shrieked. Itachi heard it all and smiled.

"He...stood up for me..." Itachi felt the warmness coming in his cheeks and suppressed it.

[][][]

 **10\. Showers**

Itachi never used the ANBU showers when the others were there. He'd usually stay after and train. And once everyone was gone he'd shower and close up. Kakashi decided one day to stay after to go over some papers. Itachi didn't know this of course.

"Where is...ah." Itachi whispered to himself finding his white towel. He began to remove his clothes and wrapped himself in his towel. Another thing was that he took way longer to shower than others. Itachi stepped in and turned the water on.

"Huh? Who else is here?" Kakashi stood up and walked towards the shower, with a kunai in his hand. He peered in to see a nose bleeding sight.

Itachi's lean pale body having water droplets fall off and fall into the crevasses of his body. Kakashi bit his lip as he saw Itachi caressing his hair and washing out the shampoo. Kakashi frowned as he felt himself getting-

 _I'm such a pervert!_ Kakashi thought as he tried to suppress his problem. He groaned. And Itachi turned hearing a noise.

"Is..anyone there...?" Itachi asked. Kakashi for the first time noticed how smooth and subtly deep Itachi's voice was. Puberty was nice to him. Itachi closed the shower and walked out with his towel. Kakashi hid his presence and saw as he looked around. It seemed harder and harder to hide his problem.

 _I...feel that way of my subordinate like that!?_

[][][]

 **11\. Cute**

Kakashi now keeps recognizing little things Itachi does that's cute. When he blinks twice because he's confused. Or when he licks his lips after eating dango. Or how he bites his lip on the inside and looks away from him.

Kakashi really thought he was going to hell. How could he like his team member.

"Captain...?" Kakashi saw Itachi and realized he was staring and freaking out the young teen. "You were staring..." Itachi blinked with an emotionless face. Kakashi felt like the kid in the situation.

"Sorry. Um, how about we take a break?" Kakashi stood up and walked away to stare at the sky. Itachi sat back and sighed. He stood up and followed Kakashi.

"Captain, is there something wrong..?" Kakashi turned to him and grabbed his chin. Itachi straightened his mouth as Kakashi brought his face closer. "Cap-"

"Sorry.." Kakashi said before he 'accidently' kissed Itachi. Holding himself back will be harder than he thought. Especially if Itachi keeps being cute like that.

[][][]

 **12\. Fall**

Kakashi frowned and tried to remove the small poison needle penetrating his leg. He fell back from the tree and Itachi jumped up to catch him. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Itachi holding him up on his back and fighting off the enemy. Kakashi passed out while Itachi was fighting the last one.

"Mmngh..." Kakashi groaned incoherently. He looked down and saw his pants rolled up and the needle gone. He saw Itachi bandaging his leg and removing the poison. "Itachi...?" Kakashi shifted. Itachi used his hands to push him down to make him rest. Kakashi widened his eyes seeing the slight concern in his eyes.

"You should rest Captain." Itachi whispered and removed his and Kakashi's headbands. Kakashi watched Itachi use his jutsu to make a fire. "I'll guard us." Itachi said his back from him. Kakashi looked to see Itachi sitting emotionless and watching the fire. Kakashi closed his eyes and dreamed fantasies he probably shouldn't.

Itachi stood up and put a small blanket on his legs. When he tried to leave Kakashi held him close. Itachi felt that warmness and tried to move away, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. Itachi sighed and settled in. Kakashi smirked.

 _I should fall from trees more often._

[][][]

 **13\. Age**

Kakashi drank more of the small bottle of Sake. He rested his head on his hand and thought of a certain ebony haired boy. Kakashi drank more and frowned. He was thirteen years old! Kakashi is twenty one, Itachi isn't even old enough to think of drinking. Kakashi sighed and looked outside of the window. He saw the same boy haunting his thoughts.

He was walking home from picking up some groceries.

"Even when he is holding groceries he is graceful..." Kakashi whispered and stood up. He was a little tipsy as he followed Itachi. Kakashi stopped him in his tracks and smiled trying to be composed.

"Ah..Captain.." Itachi saw as Kakashi tried to act _not_ drunk. "I was headed home..." Kakashi stared as he walked away. What was the age difference? Eight years? What was the limited age difference in Konoha?

Eight years exactly...

Kakashi smiled. Now how to get Itachi to feel the same for him..

[][][]

 **14\. Like me**

Kakashi gave up. Itachi obviously didn't see him as appealing or crush worthy. He tried everything. Dirty words and subtle hand gestures. Like touching his thigh by accident. He has even tried showing him in a towel all wet and vulnerable. Itachi was a rock! He can't be moved!

Itachi held his face and sighed out loudly. Kakashi keeps making him all hot and bothered. It was bad enough that he liked the man, but he keeps provoking him! Itachi sat back on the tree branch and closed his eyes. He heard rustling and saw Kakashi jump on the branch.

"Ah, you're a hard man to find.." Kakashi smiled and removed his mask. Itachi looked away. He removed his mask in front of him before, it was that Itachi couldn't look at his face. Kakashi sat in front of him and leaned forward. Itachi looked him in the eyes and looked away.

"You're too cute..." Itachi turned back to him and widened his eyes.

"What?" Kakashi smiled and closed the gap between them. Kakashi moved his lips on his and licked his bottom lip. Itachi blinked and blushed all over his body. Kakashi held Itachi in place and forced his tongue in his mouth. "Mm.." Itachi moaned quietly. Kakashi felt himself getting roused at the sound. He moved away and licked his lips with a sultry look in his eyes.

Itachi realized what happened and went redder than ever. He was literally steaming. "Ah..I-I, I uh..I.." Itachi stumbled over his words and covered his face. Kakashi smiled and leaned forward. He whispered in Itachi's ear.

 _"Like me..."_

[][][]

 **15\. Avoiding**

Kakashi really enjoyed that little kiss they had. Itachi's lips were as smooth and lush as he thought they would be. The only downside was that Itachi seemed to be avoiding him. On missions he'd never remove his mask around him and he'd never speak privately with him. And he would never take showers after everyone left when Kakashi was there.

"Maybe kissing him was a bad idea..." Kakashi sighed and frowned. He missed teasing Itachi to the point where he couldn't hold his emotionless face. Kakashi watched Itachi play with his hair and stare at the ground, absent-minded. Kakashi stood up and sat next to the Uchiha. Itachi scooted away, not too subtly.

"Hehe..alright then.." Kakashi chuckled. He moved closer as to where Itachi couldn't move again or he'd fall off the bench. "Hey Itachi? Are you avoiding me?" Kakashi asked and Itachi looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes." Itachi answered bluntly. Kakashi sweat dropped and asked why. "Y-you..kissed me..." Itachi whispered and mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Kakashi asked and Itachi gasped lightly and looked away.

"Why are you..doing this to..me..?" Itachi looked down at his lap. Kakashi smiled and kissed his cheek, even with his mask on. He whispered in his ear.

 _"I have a crush on you.."_

[][][]

 **16\. Un-unrequited love**

Kakashi held his cheek and rubbed the bruise. After Kakashi confessed, Itachi on impulse punched him in the face. Kakashi put the cream on his cheek. Damn, Itachi could punch. After he hit him he walked out and Kakashi could see the steam coming from him.

"Too cute..." Kakashi smiled and rubbed his swollen cheek. He heard a knock on his door and stood up. He saw Itachi looking away with ointment in his hand. Kakashi smiled and let him enter.

"I'm sorry for hitting you..." Itachi gave him the cream and bowed. Kakashi grabbed his hand making him stay.

"Can you apply it?" Itachi contemplated it and nodded. They were silent throughout and eventually the bump went down. It was jump a purple bruise now. Kakashi watched as Itachi got ready to leave. "Itachi." Itachi turned around and felt Kakashi's lips on his. Kakashi kissed him deeply and played with his hair. Itachi pulled away and this time slapped his face. He ran out leaving Kakashi ga ga.

"Soo cute~" Kakashi felt Itachi's hand mark and fainted.

[][][]

 **17\. Man Crush**

The Third assigned Kakashi to a mission alone, but he requested Itachi join. The third agreed, knowing it would go faster with the both of them there. Kakashi was extatic for the mission, but Itachi just kept his distance.

"Ne, Itachi? Can I kiss you?" Kakashi asked as they were discussing the mission plan. Itachi glared and shook his head.

"So now you're asking.." Kakashi smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I see you've grown to resent me.." Kakashi smiled sadly and Itachi almost shouted. "No...! I mean...I always looked up to Captain..."

Kakashi saw Itachi's small pink blush and him biting the inside of his lip. Kakashi smiled and knew exactly what he meant by 'looked up to'. Kakashi chuckled and blushed himself. "Itachi, do you like me?" Kakashi leaned forward and heard Itachi mumble, "It used to be a man crush..." Kakashi laughed and smiled.

"So you do...then..?"

"I'm just thirteen...so if I'm a bit confused to your whole 'crush' thing it's because I'm still a kid and don't get the new feeling.." Itachi told Kakashi. Kakashi widened his eyes, that was the best display of humility he's ever seen.

"So...can I kiss you?" Itachi blushed lightly and nodded. Kakashi smiled and kissed him softly.

[][][]

 **18\. Kisses**

Itachi sighed and felt his lips. Kakashi kept coming out of no where and kissing him. It's not like he didn't enjoy it. Kakashi would kiss him after he ate dango. He kissed him after a mission. And frankly, just kisses didn't seem like enough. And he knew Kakashi felt the same.

"Can I kiss you..?" Kakashi asked and Itachi nodded and looked in his eyes. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Not on your lips..." Itachi cocked his head to the side, giving Kakashi a clear view of his pale flesh. He leaned in and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Itachi bit his lip to keep his voice in check. He let go a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"C-captain..." Itachi moaned. Making Kakashi retain a groan. Itachi could feel his reaction on his thigh. Kakashi suck harder and licked the small hickey. He rolled his tongue on his flesh and pulled away. He looked at Itachi and saw him blushing light pink and looking away.

"Itachi, I don't want to take your innocence...but a part of me would really enjoy that.." Itachi looked away and turned redder. Kakashi kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

"Maybe one day.."

[][][]

 **19\. Not Tipsy**

Itachi watched as Kakashi drank another Sake bottle. He was not drunk. He was beyond that. He had red cheeks and he laughed out of no where. Itachi knew it was a bad idea to come over on a Saturday night.

"Itachi..." Kakashi moaned and grabbed Itachi's hand. He looked at him and Itachi knew that look. It was look his father always gave his mother when he and Sasuke were about to leave. Itachi nearly yelped when Kakashi's foot was where it wasn't supposed to be. He squeezed Itachi's area, making him stand.

"Okay, we should get you to bed."

"Eager, huh?" Kakashi slurred.

Itachi glared and flicked his head. "Stop speaking." Itachi carried him all the way to his bedroom and laid him down. Itachi put his blankets on him and was ready to leave. Until Kakashi grabbed him arm and flipped below him on the bed. He held him in place, as Itachi tried to get free.

"Captain, you're drunk...you'll regret this..." Itachi moved away from his kisses. Kakashi smirked and began to remove Itachi's shirt.

"Like I'd regret this..."

[][][]

 _ **20\. Finally**_

Itachi closed his eyes as Kakashi kissed his chest and torso. Itachi felt him removing his pants and slapped his hand away. Kakashi pouted and tried again.

"Itachi, I can't take you if your pants stay on.." Kakashi explained.

"You're drunk, you aren't _taking_ anyone." Itachi moved him away and tried to leave again, but Kakashi grabbed his waist and bit his ear lobe.

"Oooh.." Itachi moaned and covered his mouth, ashamed of the voice that came from his vocal cords. Kakashi smiled and continued biting his ear and moved his hands from his waist to his behind. Itachi moved away and stood up. "Don't..." Itachi picked up his shirt. Kakashi sighed and grabbed him back towards him and began kissing him deeply.

"Itachi, please. I won't hurt you, I'd never." Itachi looked him in the yes and saw he wasn't as drunk as he thought. Itachi hesitantly nodded and watched as Kakashi smiled and removed his own shirt and started to pull down his pants. Itachi blushed as he pulled down his too. He rubbed Itachi's area lightly and felt him get wet and hard. Kakashi pulled down his underwear and kissed his area while licking softly.

"Captain.." Itachi moaned softly and kept his eyes half lidded. His hand was slightly covering his mouth. A Kashi preened at the sight. He kept sucking and caressed Itachi's aroused parts. "Haa, Captain.." Kakashi smirked. It sounded so wrong when he called him Captain and they were like this.

Itachi arched his back as he came into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi swallowed it all and licked his lips. He put two fingers in front of Itachi, making him raise a brow. "Suck." Itachi did as told and sucked them. Once Kakashi removed them he placed them at Itachi's entrance.

"What are you..!?" Itachi groaned as Kakashi penetrating him with his fingers. Itachi groaned and squirmed uncomfortably. Kakashi whispered apologies in his ear and kisses him softly. Kakashi looked at Itachi's pure face. His cheese were red and he was biting his lip, almost drawing blood. He saw the small tear droplets in the corner of his eyes. Kakashi looked for his-

"C-captain..!" Itachi gasped quietly. Kakashi pouted. So Itachi wasn't the screaming type. Figures. Kakashi rubbed the same spot over and over making Itachi drool. Kakashi pulled out, making Itachi whine.

"It's fine." Kakashi chuckled. "Here.." Kakashi motioned for him to bite the pillow, and Itachi did so, even if he was confused. Kakashi slammed in and turned to see Itachi's scream muffled in the pillow. Kakashi kissed away the small tears pouring out. He caressed Itachi's hair and face, until he was ready.

"...M-move..." Itachi ordered, his voice a bit deeper. Kakashi pulled out and back in. Itachi started to feel the pleasure and he moaned a bit louder this time.

"Captain..! Captain..!" Itachi moaned and blushed. Kakashi frowned. As much as he enjoyed the whole 'captain' thing, he wants Itachi to say his name. Kakashi licked his ear lobe and whispered, "Say Kakashi..my name.." Itachi blushed and nodded. They were both soon at their limit. Itachi moaned and shifted. Kakashi grkaned, knowing he would come.

"Ah K-kakashi..!" Itachi came on their chests. Whereas Kakashi groaned his name and came inside of him, "Itachi.." They fell fast asleep with them lying atop each other. Then the morning after...

Itachi groaned and sat up. Why did his ass hurt like hell? He turned to see Kakashi holding his waist protectively. Itachi blushed remembering what he did. "Mother...your son is a man now..." Itachi mumbled and looked under the sheets to see him and his captain naked. Kakashi shifted and woke up.

"Hey Ita..." Itachi glared and pulled away. Kakashi sat up and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"You raped me..." Kakashi gasped loudly and dramatically. "It's rape if I don't comply..." Itachi added and looked over his shoulder at him. Kakashi cooed and hugged him from behind.

"You complied halfway through." Itachi slightly pouted and fell back in his arms.

"Well you're mine now Itachi.." They both sighed and thought the same thing.

 _Finally_


End file.
